


Questions

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Otto?” Sacharissa asked, sleepily.“Hm?”“What were you like? Before you were a Black Ribboner?”





	Questions

It was a warm night, and Otto wrapped his arms more tightly around Sacharissa, feeling the pleasant heat of her body against his own. William was lying on the bed beside them, watching them with heavily lidded eyes, almost asleep in the dim light. Sacharissa’s face was pressed against Otto’s chest.

She was sensitive to the heat, and even now, naked and crammed up against Otto’s body, he could feel her sweating, and he gently stroked her back, in nice, easy circles, nosing against the top of her hair.

“Otto?” Sacharissa asked, sleepily.

“Hm?”

“What were you like? Before you were a Black Ribboner?”

There was a long pause. Sacharissa could be very…  _direct_ , at times. This was one of them, and Otto felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pity of his stomach, a roiling anxiety. He closed his eyes, and for a moment, he was back at home, spattered with other people’s blood, making tapestries of gore and viscera, and townsfolk who called him  _your highness_ , when they didn’t call him names he deserved.

“Please don’t ask me that, my darlink,” Otto said quietly. Sacharissa leaned back, looking at him seriously, and Otto reached up to cup her lovely cheeks, aware that William’s eyes had opened up. “You don’t vant to know. And I don’t vant to tell you.”

“Otto?” William asked in a soft whisper. “What do you mean?”

“I mean vhat I say,” Otto said. “It is not a nice story. I vas not a nice man.”

“But–”

“Villiam. Sacharissa. I do not vant to talk about it, please.” He saw the shadows in their faces, the uncertainty, and then William crawled across the bed, curling against Otto’s side, as Sacharissa pressed once more against his chest.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

“We won’t ask again,” William said, and he pressed a kiss to the base of Otto’s neck. Otto closed his eyes, clutching at them both. One day, perhaps. One day, he would tell them everything, but–

Not yet. No, not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Please, please remember to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
